yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Satellite Dragon
| romaji_name = Gyarakushī Sateraito Doragon | image = GalaxySatelliteDragon-CHIM-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Link | type3 = Effect | atk = 2000 | link_arrows = Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right | passcode = 92362073 | material = 2 Dragon monsters | effect_types = Quick, Trigger | ocg = Unlimited | adv = Unlimited | lore = 2 Dragon monsters During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your field or GY, then target 1 "Number" Xyz Monster you control whose original Attribute/Type are LIGHT/Dragon; until the end of the Battle Phase, its ATK becomes equal to the value of the "Number" in its name x 100, also any battle damage your opponent takes is halved. During your opponent's End Phase: You can choose 1 card from your Deck and place it on top of your Deck. You can only use each effect of " " once per turn. | fr_lore = 2 monstres Dragon Durant la Battle Phase (Effet Rapide) : vous pouvez bannir cette carte depuis votre Terrain ou Cimetière, puis ciblez 1 Monstre Xyz "Numéro" que vous contrôlez dont l'Attribut/Type d'origine sont LUMIÈRE/Dragon ; jusqu'à la fin de la Battle Phase, son ATK devient égale à la valeur du "Numéro" dans son nom x 100, et aussi, les dommages de combat reçus par votre adversaire sont divisés par deux. Durant la End Phase de votre adversaire : vous pouvez choisir 1 carte depuis votre Deck et la placer au-dessus de votre Deck. Vous ne pouvez utiliser chaque effet de "Dragon Satellite Galactique" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = 2 Drache-Monster Während der Battle Phase (Schnelleffekt): Du kannst diese Karte von deiner Spielfeldseite oder deinem Friedhof verbannen und dann 1 „Nummer“-Xyz-Monster wählen, das du kontrollierst und dessen Grund-Eigenschaft/-Typ LICHT/Drache sind; bis zum Ende der Battle Phase werden seine ATK gleich dem Wert der „Nummer“ in seinem Namen x 100, zusätzlich wird der Kampfschaden halbiert, den dein Gegner erhält. Während der End Phase deines Gegners: Du kannst 1 Karte von deinem Deck bestimmen und auf dein Deck legen. Du kannst jeden Effekt von „Galaxiesatelliten-Drache“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = 2 mostri Drago Durante la Battle Phase (Effetto Rapido): puoi bandire questa carta dal tuo Terreno o Cimitero, poi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Mostro Xyz "Numero" che controlli con Attributo/Tipo originali LUCE/Drago; fino alla fine della Battle Phase, il suo ATK diventa pari al valore del "Numero" nel suo nome x 100, inoltre qualsiasi danno da combattimento subito dal tuo avversario viene dimezzato. Durante la End Phase del tuo avversario: puoi selezionare 1 carta dal tuo Deck e metterla in cima al tuo Deck. Puoi utilizzare ogni effetto di "Drago Satellite Galattico" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = 2 monstros Dragão Durante a Fase de Batalha (Efeito Rápido): você pode banir este card do seu campo ou Cemitério e, depois, escolha 1 Monstro Xyz "Número" que você controla cujo Atributo/Tipo original seja LUZ/Dragão; até o final da Fase de Batalha, seu ATK se torna igual ao valor do "Número" em seu nome x 100 e, além disso, qualquer dano de batalha sofrido pelo seu oponente é diminuído pela metade. Durante a Fase Final do seu oponente: você pode selecionar 1 card do seu Deck e colocá-lo no topo do seu Deck. Você só pode usar cada efeito de "Dragão Satélite das Galáxias" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = 2 monstruos Dragón Durante la Battle Phase (Efecto Rápido): puedes desterrar esta carta en tu Campo o Cementerio, y después seleccionar 1 Monstruo Xyz "Número" que controles cuyos Atributo/Tipo originales sean LUZ/Dragón; hasta el final de la Battle Phase, su ATK se convierte en igual al valor del "Número" en su nombre x 100, y además cualquier daño de batalla que reciba tu adversario se divide a la mitad. Durante la End Phase de tu adversario: puedes elegir 1 carta en tu Deck y ponerla en la parte superior de tu Deck. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Dragón Satélite Galaxia" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = ドラゴン族モンスター２体 このカード名の①②の効果はそれぞれ１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：自分・相手のバトルフェイズに、フィールド・墓地のこのカードを除外し、自分フィールドの元々の種族・属性がドラゴン族・光属性の「 」Ｘモンスター１体を対象として発動できる。バトルフェイズ終了時まで、相手が受ける戦闘ダメージは半分になり、対象のモンスターの攻撃力は、そのモンスターの持つ「 」の数値×１００になる。②：相手エンドフェイズに発動できる。デッキからカード１枚を選んでデッキの一番上に置く。 | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Xyz Monster * LIGHT * Dragon | archseries = Galaxy | supports_archetypes = Number | related_to_archseries = Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon | action = * Activates from your Graveyard * Changes your Deck order * Places cards from your Deck on the top of the Deck | stat_change = Changes ATK value | summoning = * 2 Link Materials * Requires Type specific Link Materials | banished = * Banishes itself from field for cost * Banishes itself from Graveyard for cost | life_points = Reduces battle damage | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 14674 }}